Surprise Night Out
by shehadastory
Summary: Clare is bored early one evening at home. Little does she know Eli is going to make tonight a lot more eventful. mini-shot R&R please! Rated T for late night fluff!


**Authors Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi. This is a mini shot inspired by an idea from degrassiheavenxo on tumblr! You should follow her she is great! I have just started writing again and will have tons more stuff uploaded for you guys! **

Clare was laying in her bed reading over a paper that was due tomorrow. It was aroundnine o'clock and after an hour of editing she didn't really feel like looking at it anymore. She huffed, sinking into her bed more and resting the paper on her chest. She thought about grabbing a book off the nightstand but right as she leaned over to pick one she heard a small plink. She looked around her room not knowing where the sound came from and shook her head thinking she was hearing things. She looked at the clock9:03pm, was it really that early? Her eyes drifted back toward her books and as her fingers skimmed the bindings she heard another plink. She turned around realizing it was coming from her window.

She stood up and made her way across her room. As she peered out the window she smiled seeing Eli standing on the sidewalk with a piece of paper in his hands. She squinted and read it to herself, "Meet me outside in 5 minutes!" was all it said. Then Eli turned it over, "Wear something warm." She smiled even wider and nodded her head. Eli smirked and blew her a kiss heading towards the other side of the street. She rummaged through her dresser drawers looking for something suitable. She settled on a kelly green hoodie she hadn't worn in a while and a floral thermal shirt. She grabbed some jeans and put on her flats.

She peeked out of her door relaxing when she saw that her mom and Glen had retired for the night. She tiptoed down the stairs toward the front door. As she reached for the handle someone cleared their throat. "Going somewhere?" Jake asked while lifting an eyebrow as he stood by the open fridge. "I will do you chores for a week if you pretend you never saw me." Clare whispered not wanting to wake anyone up. "Sounds like a deal." Jake said as he grabbed some tupperwear full of left over chicken. She smiled and grabbed the handle and before she walked out the door Jake mumbled with a mouth full, "I would have done it for nothing, but you can't expect me to turn down a week free from chores." He winked and Clare shook her head and she closed the door behind her.

She skipped down the steps and made her way toward the other side of the street where Eli stood leaning against Bullfrog's car. He was wearing his worn looking leather jacket with a simple black shirt underneath. He had his signature skinny jeans on and some ankle boots. He looked up at her, a smile tugging at his lips and she couldn't help but think that he looked pretty breathtaking standing there. She would never admit that to him though. She leaned up for a quick kiss before giving him a quizzical look. "What's going on and this better be worth me doing a whole weeks worth of Jake's chores." She mocked annoyance. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He teasingly drawled out. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face away from him. He hit her ass and made her squeak, coaxing her to head toward the passenger side. "We are on a schedule so get in and buckle up." He said smiling at her shocked face.

She got settled and clicked her seatbelt. Eli started the engine and shifted into gear before taking her hand in his and pulling away from her house. The drive was pretty quiet but it felt nice. Clare felt content just sitting, staring out the window as a song played quietly on the radio. The warmth of the heater felt comforting as well as Eli's thumb rubbing the back of her hand. Houses seemed to lessen the more they drove and pretty soon they were surrounded by grass and weeds on either side of the road. Eli signaled letting Clare know they were making a right soon. He turned onto a dirt road going slow over the few bumps.

"Are we close?" Clare asked turning to face him. "Actually we are here." He said. He turned off the headlights quickly before Clare could look out the windshield. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could vaguely make out a structure in the distance. Eli hopped out of the car and Clare followed suit. She caught up to him grasping his hand in both of hers. As they walked into the field she realized the structure was a small fort.

It was made of white linen and had a large opening on one side. He gestured for her to go inside and she complied. She crawled on the piles of blankets and pillows that had been laid out. Eli dove inside and sprawled out on his back holding his arm out for her to come into. She nuzzled into him and focused her eyes on the small opening above them. There was a lovely sheet of stars in view and she couldn't help the smile that played at her lips as she realized Eli had done this for her.

"This is quite the pleasant surprise." She said smiling wider with each word. "I am glad you like it. I felt like it had been a while since we stared up at the stars together." He said smoothly bringing her back to a time with him in a hammock. She bit her lip at the thought. She tilted her head toward his and kissed his cheek. She felt him smile and she let her lips linger there for a bit longer. "So you made this uh can we call it a fort? I didn't realize you were so handy." Clare teased.

"Yes, I made it and I thought a fort was a good idea because then we can make any place our own secret retreat. I am pretty sure we are invisible in here." He said letting his gaze drift toward her lips. "Oh does that mean no one can see me do this?" She leaned in very slowly making him grow impatient for her lips to touch his. She smiled into the kiss feeling his rough lips massaged hers gently. Before the kiss couls deepen Clare pulled away and prodded his side making him flitch from the ticklish feeling.

He looked down into her mischievous eyes. "Now that was bad form Edwards, tickling me when I was lost in your kiss." He growled. "Oh so you admit you were lost in my kiss." She said smugly a smirk forming on her lips. "What no, I think you are hearing things." He said quirking an eyebrow. Before she could say anything further he captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss that he was sure her heard he moan from. He took control of the kiss pressing his tongue against her lips until she allowed him entry. He moved it slowly against hers loving her sweet taste. The kiss deepened and his hands tightened their grip on her waste. She threaded her fingers into his hair and bit down on his plump bottom lip. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth and then down to her neck kissing her slowly almost dragging his lips across her heated flesh. He breathed into her ear and made goosebumps form on her arms.

Clare had her fingers dangling out the window letting the wind move in between them. She titled her tired head toward the driver's side and smiled. The driver of the car couldn't have looked more peaceful and she sighed feeling completely happy. She thought about how lovely the night had been. They had kissed for a while longer and then Eli reluctantly pulled away informing her about the meteor shower that was supposed to start any minute. "I told you we were on a schedule." He had said still holding her close. They watched the small balls of light fly across the sky and talked until Clare started to drift off. She pulled her hand into the car letting her cheek rest on her fist and breathed in knowing that she would remember this night always.

They arrived at her house quicker than she wanted to. Eli walked her to the door his hand laced in hers. Eli smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear kissing her smoothly. He kept it sweet and pulled away running his hand down her face and neck. "Thank you for tonight." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him once more turning toward the door. He grabbed her hand, getting her attention. "So was it worth it?" he asked titling his head. "I would do Jake's chores for a month if I got to have another night like this." She said softly before turning toward her door and going inside. She pressed her back against the door and breathed out slowly. She heard him start the engine and headed upstairs the smile never leaving her lips.

**A/N Reviews always make me smile!**


End file.
